Ryuuguu Rena
Summary Ryūgū Rena is one of the main characters in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series who acts as the protagonist of Tsumihoroboshi-hen and the antagonist of Tsukiotoshi-hen ''and ''Onikakushi-hen. Rena has an obsession with all things cute. In what the others call her "Kawaii"--かわいい--or "Cute Mode," she often tries to take such things home with her even if they do not belong to her. Rena initially is sweet and friendly by nature, but she can be quite scary when threatened or angry. Certain situations in the story cause her personality to change dramatically. In Onikakushi-hen, she reacts strongly to one of Keiichi's remarks with the infamously deafeningly loud "Uso da! (嘘だ! That's a lie!)." Though part of her extreme reaction may be imagined by Keiichi who is suffering from the Hinamizawa Syndrome in this arc, Rena's reaction strongly suggests that she does hate lies, especially from friends. Along with her intuition, Rena proves capable of becoming quite cunning and viciously cruel when she is determined, especially in Minagoroshi-hen and Tsumihoroboshi-hen. She was able to intimidate both the village council and the Child Welfare staff with her eyes and words easily, rarely losing emotional control like Keiichi and Sonozaki Shion both frequently did. Statistics Name: Ryuuguu Rena Tier: 9-C '''without weapons. '''9-B '''via "kawaii mode" and with her weakest weapons. At most '''8-C '''with strongest weapons. '''Origin: Higurashi - When They Cry Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Young girl, Psychopath Personality:'Rena initially is sweet and friendly by nature, but she can be quite scary when threatened or angry. Certain situations in the story cause her personality to change dramatically. In ''Onikakushi-hen, she reacts strongly to one of Keiichi's remarks with the infamously deafeningly loud "Uso da!' (嘘だ! ''That's a lie!)." Though part of her extreme reaction may be imagined by Keiichi who is suffering from the Hinamizawa Syndrome in this arc, Rena's reaction strongly suggests that she does hate lies, especially from friends. Along with her intuition, Rena proves capable of becoming quite cunning and viciously cruel when she is determined, especially in Minagoroshi-hen and Tsumihoroboshi-hen. She was able to intimidate both the village council and the Child Welfare staff with her eyes and words easily, rarely losing emotional control like Keiichi and Sonozaki Shion both frequently did. During the last Watanagashi meeting of the village council, Rena gets into a violent fistfight with one of the elders. Keiichi often calls her the "quiet, blue flame that burns silently," referring to her capability of becoming incredibly powerful when push comes to shove, despite her seemingly girly and airheaded personality; in such situations, Rena will always be the instigator of and the most bluntly offensive in the fight, as observed in many instances; by Shion in Meakashi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen ("I wonder how you were in Ibaraki. You don't even hesitate to attack people!"), Keiichi in Watanagashi-hen, and Furude Rika in Minagoroshi-hen. Rena can also fiercely and successfully retort in a very sharp and biting way when involved in a heated debate. Relationships: * Keiichi - Good Friends * Sonozaki Mion - Good Friends * Sonozaki Shion - "Friends" * Satoko - Close Friends * Rika - Close Friends Other Info: ' * Rena has the second most expanded-upon backstory, just behind Rika. * Rena has the highest number of murders because in ''Yoigoshi-hen (the alternate version of Tsumihoroboshi-hen) she successfully blew up the whole school which killed 15 children (including herself, Mion, Satoko, Rika and Keiichi), likewise, she murdered Hōjō Teppei and Mamiya Rina in Tsumihoroboshi-hen and also killed Mion and Keiichi in Tsukiotoshi-hen (multiple murders of one person do not count towards the total). * Rena survives in more arcs than any other main character (Watanagashi-hen, Meakashi-hen, Matsuribayashi-hen, and—at least in the anime version—''Tsumihoroboshi-hen''). '''Abilities: '''Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Enanched Senses, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery (Japanese Nata, Ironclad Nata, an Axe, a Baseball Bat, several firearms, grenades and firebombs) '''Skills and Talents: '''Despite her age, she's an excellent murderer and criminal, a genius combatant and a very good stalker. '''Attack Potency: Street level '''phisically. '''Wall level '''via "kawaii mode" and with her weakest weapons (Significantly stronger than before. Casually killed a Ritsuko, who can match beings phisically stronger than Rena). At most '''Building level '''with weapons (Was going to burn down her school with her firebombs). '''Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Street level Stamina: '''Very High. '''Range: Melee without weapons/with axes and natas. Several meters w/ firearms and grenades. Building '''w/ firebombs. '''Standard Equipment: Meat cleaver, bombs Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Mentally and emotionally unstable Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Juveniles Category:Higurashi Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8